villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:King wiki/PE Proposal: Amshel Goldsmith from Blood+
This is a proposal for Amshel Goldmsith from Blood+. What's the work? Blood+ is an anime and manga surrounding a girl named Saya Otonashi who can't remember her past until encountering a strange beast called a Chirpoteran, who like Vampires, need the blood of humans to survive. Bit by bit, Saya starts to remember her past with the help of her chevalier and love interest Hagi, as well as her two adoptive brothers, adoptive father and the Red Shield, an orginaztion devoted to wipe out all Chiropterans. Who is he/What has he done? Despite being the secondary antagonist, Amshel is the reason Diva, the main antagonist, became a bloodthirsty nutjob who enjoys killing people, seeing her as nothing but an expirement to satisfy his own scientfic curiousty, pretending to love her. Making him directly responsible for the events of the series. Also, he treats his fellow chevalier "brothers" as nothing but pawns to manipulate to his liking, not caring what happens to them. Even going as far as ordering the death of a chevalier named Martin Bormann. Character traits Amshel is a twisted and sinister man who would go to any heights to saitsfy himself and treat everything and everyone like a mere play thing, even performing horrific experimennts on his "little treasure" Diva, using his fellow chevalier to do his bidding and worst of all, experminting on Diva's children, who were just babies, also for his own scientific curiousticies, showing no remorse for his actions or how they affect other people. When it comes to Diva, his plan was to mistreat her as much as possible to continue his studies for as long as we as he wants. Mitigating factors Amshel is nothing but a manipluative, ireedimable creep who only cares and loves nobody but himself, being messed up when pretending to love the ones who are close to him. Nothing will make him change his ways or start to realize what he's doing is wrong. Heinous standards Among the many villains of Blood+, Amshel is the most evil because of his twisted, sinister and plain horrendous goals. While Diva is rather immature and sadistically playful, Amshel has no sense of honor, respect, morality, compassion or love. If it wasn't for him and his sick ways, Saya would still be having a happy, normal life. Screen time Like Diva and the majority of her chevaliers, excluding Karl and Solomon, Amshel debuted in mid season 2 and died in the last episode. Even though he and Diva were absent throughout the first season and early second season, he still plays a big part in the tragities that happened to Saya, not to mention her family and friends. Conclusion This is my first PE proposal, I'm positive Amshel is pure evil. I mean, he doesn't love Diva, his fellow chevalier or anyone but himself, he's nothing but a twisted scumbag who got what he deserved for turning Diva evil and ruining Saya's life. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals